HOTG Edith's story
by despicme95
Summary: Find out how Edith became an orphan, came to Miss Hattie's and meet Margo and Agnes for the first time.


DM History Of The Girls: Edith's story

''What's wrong with Dad?'' a light blonde shaggy cut hair girl was asking her mum. Her name was Edith Reynolds and she was having problems with her dad as he always drunk too much alcohol and was often drunk. ''Well I wish he would stop drinking'' her mum replied, ''He's going to get into trouble one day''.

Edith just sucked on the tassels of her knit cap. She'd nearly always been wearing the knit cap since she was younger and never taking it off even in bed was becoming a habit. One day her drunken dad set off on a drive. But he never returned. Edith's mum told her that he was so drunk that he had crashed his car and died.

Edith couldn't make up her mind weather that was a good or bad thing. Because her dad had been drunk, he had sometimes been aggressive towards her, at least that meant she wouldn't have to worry about that anymore.

Her mum was a more loving person, as she was never drunk. She didn't like alcohol. Unfortunately something didn't seem to be right with her these days. She was often feeling tired. Therefore she couldn't look after Edith very well.

It turned out she had breast cancer and had to go into hospital. So she arranged for her daughter to go and stay in a place called Miss Hattie's Home For Girls. Little did she know that the woman was very abusive.

Edith carrying a suitcase followed an obese woman into a friendly looking pink house even though the woman herself wasn't friendly at all. Inside she saw a girl older than her. She had glasses, brown hair tied in a ponytail, a black T-shirt with The Lorax on it, a greenish brown jacket, a navy and purple plaid skirt, white socks, and red converse trainers. Miss Hattie who was the woman herself introduced the two. ''Margo this is Edith'' she said, ''She's new here she will be sharing your room and she will be joining you to deliver cookies. Margo and Edith then left to deliver the cookies. While they were out Margo asked ''Edith what happed? why are you moving into 'Miss Hattie's Home for Girls'?.

Edith shrugged chewed on the tassels of her knit cap and said quietly ''My dad killed himself driving while he was drunk and my mum's in hospital with breast cancer''. While they delivered the cookies. Edith liked to jump in puddles which Margo disapproved of very much. ''What I'm just walking'' Edith would retort and stick out her tongue whenever Margo said ''Edith stop it!''.

One day Miss Hattie broke some sad new to Edith that her mum had passed away last night. This was too much for Edith. Would she be stuck with Miss Hattie forever? She started sucking her thumb and wetting the bed at night and often needed changing. Margo even tried to comfort her by saying ''Aw Edith it's ok I never got know parents, but you did''.

Edith supposed Margo was probably right. She grew out of all that as she got older and things were much better. The years passed then one when Margo and Edith were in their room. They heard the sounds of screaming and howling. then the door opened and in came a girl who looked two years younger than Edith. She had black hair tied right on top of her head with a red ponytail and blue overalls.

''Err hi'' I'm Margo and this is Edith'' Margo said ''Who are you? ''I'm Agnes'' the small black haired girl replied. ''Agnes what's your story for moving in here?. ''I was abandoned by my parents after being in a bad relationship with them and this woman found me and brought me here'' Agnes said quietly.

''Oh you mean Miss Hattie'' Margo replied. ''Pure evil that woman'' Edith muttered under her breath. Then Agnes continued ''Miss Hattie said I'm sharing with you''. ''So that's three of us then? Edith asked. ''Yes'' Margo replied. The next day Agnes joined Margo and Edith delivering the cookies.

But they didn't always meet their quota which upset Miss Hattie who would say ''We wouldn't want to spend the weekend in the Box of Shame would we? ''No Miss Hattie'' was always what the girls would answer.

They each wished to be adopted by someone nice who would love them. One day however the girls got an announcement that they were finally going to be adopted. They ran screaming and jumping for joy to their tiny room to pack their suitcases. ''I bet the mum is beautiful'' Margo said . ''I bet the daddy's eyes sparkle'' Edith said. ''I bet their house is made of gummy bears'' Agnes finishes .

The other two gave her a strange look. ''I'm just saying it'll be nice'' Agnes replied . In the lobby there was a tall bald man with a long nose dressed as a dentist. ''Girls I want you to meet Mr Gru he's going to adopt you and he's a dentist'' explained Miss Hattie.

Agnes ran up to Gru wrapping herself around his leg. Margo introduced herself and the others ''Uh hi I'm Margo this is Edith and that's Agnes''.

The End


End file.
